


Play my Game

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [72]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gallavich, Lapdance, M/M, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Shameless Smut, Smut, stripper!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ian and Mickey decide to heat things up by role-playing:</i>  Mickey comes to the club as a customer and takes an interest in Ian. He convinces him to come back to his place for some fun.</p><p>Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play my Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jealousy Looks Good on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804051) by [BekkaChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos). 



> so... I did a thing... oh man did I do a thing.

Mickey paced back and forth outside the club.

 

 _I can't believe I’m doing this_ , he thought to himself.

 

Ian had been dropping hints to this for the last two weeks and he was lying if he said he wasn’t curious about it himself. Still, he had no idea how the fuck to go about this.

 

_“It’ll be easy, you just have to stay in character,” Ian shrugged as he pulled his coat on before heading out to work._

_“What the fuck does that even mean?” Mickey asked._

_“It means that you don’t know me, and I don’t know you… we’re just strangers in a club,”_

_“This is fucking ridiculous.”_

“Hey!” Mickey was drawn out of his memories as a guy called over to him as he sucked on a cigarette by the wall. “You seem a little confused sweety,” he drawled, hollowing his cheeks and looking him up and down. “This your first time or are you… waiting for someone?”

 

Mickey resisted the urge to snark at him, instead turning to enter the line. “That last one,” he said.

 

“If that changes you let me know!”

 

That’s it, he was doing this now before he lost his nerve. Or before he got kicked out of the area for smacking some guy with his fists.

 

So he waited in line and got his stamp before heading into the obscene flashing lights of the club. He walked straight over to the bar to get a few drinks to calm his nerves and his eyes scanned the place. He was well versed in searching the club for Ian and in a minute he had him spotted, dancing up on one of the platforms with some old fucker eyeing him off.

 

He ordered a beer and slowly made his way over to where he was dancing, walking around the back of the stage and eyeing him carefully. Something had his heart beating faster, whether that was nerves or excitement or arousal he didn’t know.

 

Ian hadn’t seen him yet, he was still eyeing down that old guy from before, but Mickey shoved a hand in the front pocket of his jeans and put the bottle to his lips as he moved into his vision. Ian’s eyebrow lifted a little before he went back to dancing, perhaps a little more suggestively than before. His abs flexed and all the muscles in his chest tightened, the strobe lights emphasising his toned body and Mickey couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

 

He shifted his weight onto one foot and purposefully eyed him up and down slowly. The old guy next to him had taken a twenty out of his pocket and was edging forward, trying to look sexy. Mickey damn near growled and had to fight back his usual role of protector as he reached out to run his fingers over Ian’s stomach and tuck the bill into Ian’s gold shorts. Not tonight though, he bit down on his lip and held back the urge to kick the guy in the shins. He had a whole other role to play.

 

Instead, he pulled a couple of his own bills out of his pocket and held them up between two fingers and Ian gave him a casual nod, winking to the old guy before hopping off the platform and strutting over. God he was suck an arrogant fucking prick at work.

 

He cocked an eyebrow and gave Mickey a once over with his eyes. “Twenty-five bucks gets you a dance,” he said with a half-smile.

 

Mickey scoffed a little. “Well I ain’t gonna pay you for nothing,” he said.

 

Ian reached out and balled up his shirt with a firm fist, pushing him until the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch and shoved him down. He unclenched his fist and let two fingers run a little way down his chest.

 

He held up the cash with a smirk and Ian just stood up straighter, those tight shorts just above eye level and Mickey shook his head a little. He reached up and tucked the bills in, pushing them down slightly too far, his fingertips brushing the patch of course ginger hair that he was so used to before he pulled them out.

 

Ian’s hand came down to rest on his shoulder as his knees parted to slide his bare thighs over the rough denim covering Mickey’s legs. As he rolled his hips in one slow move his face came in close to Mickey’s and they locked eyes. Mickey breathed in sharply, trying to stop himself from leaning in and licking the underside of Ian’s lip. He rested his hands against Ian’s knees, knowing that customers aren’t supposed to touch the dancers too much – something he’s usually thankful for but right now he’s hating it.

 

Ian chuckled a little, leaning in to Mickey’s ear. “You don’t have to be so careful,” he drawled. “This your first time?”

 

“You could say that,” he said defensively.

 

“Just relax,” he took Mickey’s hand, sliding it up his thigh until it was pressed against his hip. “So how’s your day been?”

 

“How’s my fucking day been?” He was about to make a snarky comment but changed his mind and just shrugged, “alright I guess,” he mumbled.

 

Ian’s hips made a circle and brushed the crotch of Mickey’s jeans, pushing down into him gently, just enough to tease. Mickey curled his fingers around, digging his nails in a little while Ian worked his hips and tensed the muscles in his waist.

 

The lights flashed around them, making everything seem like a blur as Ian slipped his hands down Mickey’s chest and slid them back up, slightly untucking his shirt from his tight jeans. With one final roll Ian pressed his body tight against Mickey’s and looked down at him with a smirk.

 

“That was fun,” he said, pushing himself back a little but Mickey held his hand firmly against his hip and Ian cocked an eyebrow. “Twenty-five only gets you one dance,” he said.

 

Mickey held up his spare hand with a fifty between two fingers, “and what do I get for this?”

 

Ian leaned back to let Mickey slide it down into his shorts. He then shoved him back against the couch, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he rubbed himself down a little harder.

 

“Now where does a guy like you get enough cash to throw away like that?”

 

This time it was Mickey’s turn to smirk, “What makes you think you know what kind of guy I am, huh?”

 

Ian shrugged as best he could, “I like to think I’m a good judge of character.”

 

“Yeah well it’s a good thing you’re better at gyrating than you are at character judging,” he said.

 

Ian grinned, “glad you think so.”

 

He pulled the skinny scarf from around his neck and flicked it over Mickey’s shoulders, getting up to turn his body over. Mickey looked up at the ceiling, trying not to let the feeling of Ian’s ass against his crotch affect him, but he was failing, and miserably.

 

“They ever let you have any fun around her?” he asked.

 

Ian chuckled, “who says this isn’t fun for me?”

 

“Not sure it’s supposed to be,” Mickey said, exhaling heavily.

 

“Says who, huh?” Ian said as he looked over his shoulder, his teeth biting down into his bottom lip.

 

“Well what time you get off huh? Maybe you could come back to my place and uh, get off?” Ian tried to hide his grin at Mickey’s ridiculous pun.

 

Instead he just laughed quietly. “I’m here ‘til late,” he said.

 

“Yeah so what you think?” Mickey asked and Ian turned back around, once again in Mickey’s lap.

 

He gave a couple of quick hip rolls and then one slow purposeful grind before climbing back off, pulling the scarf off with a grin. He shrugged a little as he swung it over his own shoulders.

 

“What, you got a better offer?” Mickey raised an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe I’ll see you later,” he said. “Just go get a drink, enjoy yourself… might want to wait a couple minutes though,” his eyes raked down to Mickey’s incredibly tight jeans and winked before turning to walk away.

 

 _Fucking Gallagher_ , Mickey thought as he adjusted himself.

 

He headed to the bar for a drink, ordering another beer and watching Ian out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t finish for another two hours and Mickey knew he would just have to wait it out. He watched him give dances to other men, then he was back up on stage and Mickey had forgotten just how small those shorts were.

 

He walked over to him watching him again, only this time he sat back on the couch as he did so. His eyes followed the lines of his body, the way they tightened with each move he made, and once he was done ravishing him he looked up to his face and caught Ian’s eye.

 

He had another twenty, maybe thirty in his pocket but he wanted to wait until he was right at the end of his shift to use it. He had to admit he was quite enjoying the whole thing, and Ian had been watching him just as much as he had been himself.

 

The man who had been standing by the platform tilted his head towards the couches and Mickey didn’t even notice him until Ian was climbing down and walking over to him. The guy wasn’t that old, but he wasn’t that young either.

 

Ian shoved him down on the opposite end of the couch to Mickey and let him hand over his money. He lifted his hands to hold Ian’s sides and Mickey just rolled his eyes a little, watching Ian’s jarred movements, knowing that they were nowhere near as fluid as when he was doing it for him.

 

He heard the man talking to Ian, asking him about himself, whether he had plans for the night.

 

“Well I have a nice little condo, it’s got a great view… big double bed,” the guy drawled. “I’m sure we could make good use of it…”

 

“Sounds nice,” Ian said.

 

“So what do you say then?”

 

Ian climbed out of his lap and gave him a smile, “Come find me if you want another one,” he said and the guy nodded a little, clearly disappointed.

 

As Ian walked away Mickey followed him up to the bar and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“So hows about you give me a proper answer huh?” he said. “Or are you going with Mr expensive condo over there?”

 

Ian just smiled, “I’ll call for a Uber,” he said, moving in and holding his body barely an inch from Mickey. “It’ll be here in under three minutes.”

 

So he turned and walked away and out the back and Mickey just smirked, heading for the door. It was still quite cool outside and he pulled his jacket tighter around him as he waited for Ian. Jackass was taking his time too.

 

After a few minutes he walked out and saw Mickey, giving him a smile. “Uber’s this way,” he said, pointing to the right.

 

“So you’re not going to charge me for this right?” Mickey asked and Ian laughed.

 

“Wasn’t planning on it, thought you wanted to have some fun?”

 

“Well maybe you should be payin’ me then,” Mickey grinned as he followed Ian to a big black car parked on the sidewalk.

 

Ian pulled oped the door and nodded for Mickey to get in. As he climbed in after he heard Mickey give him the address to his place and they headed off. Ian’s hand was sliding up and down his thigh slowly and Mickey just looked over at him from the corner of his eye.

 

“So I don’t know if I ever caught your name,” Ian said.

 

Mickey just raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes a little. “It’s Mickey,” he said. “And yours?”

 

“Curtis,” Ian said with a smile as Mickey just scoffed.

 

“Not your fuckin’ stage name, what’s your real name?”

 

“How do you know I’m lying?”

 

“Guess I’m a better judge of character than you are a liar.”

 

Ian grinned, “maybe I’ll tell you later then.”

 

“You mean after?” Mickey cocked an eyebrow.

 

Ian unclipped his seatbelt and scoot closer to him, his hand sliding all the way up the inside of his thigh until his palm was pressing against the slowly hardening member inside Mickey's jeans. He leant in until his lips were brushing Mickey’s ear, his breath hot and sweet.

 

“After what? What are you planning on doing with me?” he whispered, his tongue snaking out to pull his earlobe between his lips and tugged on it gently while his hand still worked in his lap.

 

Mickey swallowed hard, exhaling and unintentionally letting out a groan.

 

“Easy there _Curtis_ ,” he said with a smirk before biting his lip. “We ain’t that far out, try and control yourself.”

 

Ian grinned, pulling his hand back a little but still sliding it slowly against the inside of his thigh. He had a smirk on his face that just wouldn’t go away because even with just that small touch it was obvious that Mickey was ridiculously turned on by it. The bulge in his jeans said it all.

 

By the time they reached the South Side house by the L Mickey was about ready to explode with all the sexual energy he was holding back. Ian dealt with the driver and Mickey just got out, walking to the front steps and waiting for Ian at the top of the landing.

 

Ian shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly towards him, giving his body a full once over with his eyes as he walked past him to stand by the door. Mickey shook his head and opened it up, letting Ian in first.

 

“Nice place, you know, considering it’s South Side,” Ian said as he shed his jacket, hanging it over one of the chairs at the dining table.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes a little, his own jacket long gone. “You wanna make small talk or you wanna get this shit goin’?” he said, tilting his head towards the bedroom.

 

Ian shrugged, “Lead the way,” he said.

 

Mickey walked down the hall and opened the door to his room to let Ian inside. As he shut the door he turned to face him and both of them just stared at one another. Ian broke the silence by reaching down to unbuckle his belt, all the while undressing Mickey with his eyes.

 

Mickey wrenched his shirt up and over his head quickly and moved onto his belt, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he watched Ian doing the same. He kicked off his jeans, his boxers tenting pretty badly, and took a few steps towards him.

 

Ian’s jeans were now pooled around his ankles and he put a hand out to stop Mickey from getting any closer. “First things first…” he said, grinning down at the sight of him. He let his hand slide slowly down his chest, his other hand doing the same. He leant in, his mouth so close to Mickey’s that he could feel his breath fanning out across his cheeks. “No kissing,” he said, leaning in further so that he could press his lips against the tight skin on Mickey’s neck. “At least not on the mouth,” he murmured, sucking in a gentle mark.

 

Mickey’s head rolled back a little at the touch and smirked. “When did I say I wanted to kiss you?”

 

“Just making sure,” Ian whispered as his nose brushed Mickey’s chin while his lips made their way to his ear.

 

His thumbs tucked under the waistband of Mickey’s boxers, pulling them down slightly to sit just under his hips and reaching a hand inside. His palm only grazed the side of his cock as he reached past it to cup his balls, making Mickey exhale heavily and drag his hand down to slip into the back of Ian’s boxers.

 

Mickey pushed him back a little, edging closer to the bed while trying to keep Ian’s hands working inside his shorts. He gave a tug on the remaining clothing on Ian’s body, pulling it down over his ass and pulling back from his embrace to free his hard cock as he let them fall completely to the ground.

 

Mickey smirked, taking two fingers and holding them either side of his member and running them slowly up and down. “You uh, havin’ fun?”

 

“Only if you are,” he said and Mickey reached around to smack his ass, kneading it gently under his hand.

 

“You ain’t at work anymore, you don’t gotta give me those bullshit answers,” he said.

 

Ian gave him a small smile and slowly lowered himself to his knees. He turned Mickey so that his back was to the bed. Mickey’s lip was between his teeth the instant Ian’s mouth was bearing its heat down through the thin fabric of his boxers. He let out an audible moan as Ian mouthed the shape of his dick, barely pulling down the elastic.

 

His breath was hot, teasing him with the promise of something more and Mickey’s hand reached out to take Ian’s red hair between his fingers.

 

“You know that works better without these, right?” Mickey said, using his spare hand to snap the elastic against him.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes locked on Mickey’s as he pulled them down in one movement. Mickey’s cock sprang free of its restraint, bobbing back up and sitting just against Ian’s chin and bottom lip. Still he kept his eyes up, only moving his mouth enough to slide his tongue against the head until he could take it completely into his mouth.

 

Mickey dropped the eye contact, his eyes rolling back as Ian kept drawing back on his lips, with each bob of his head he took him in deeper. He pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head and Mickey groaned without really meaning to.

 

“You like that?” he purred, his lips never breaking their contact.

 

“Yeah…” Mickey said through his ragged breaths.

 

Ian picked up his pace, taking him in and out until his nose was buried in the thick hair between his hips. Ian’s hands were holding his waist and his mouth was doing all the hard work as Mickey felt himself already unravelling.

 

He tugged on Ian’s hair but he ignored it. Mickey was so close already and he wasn’t ready for this to be over so he tugged a little harder but Ian was humming and the vibrations had Mickey teetering on the edge before Ian finally pulled back. He gave Mickey a little push towards the bed and Mickey sat, panting as he lay back down and shook his head. Ian got up to sit next to him, rubbing his hand up and down Mickey’s thigh.

 

“Cuttin’ it pretty close there don’t you think?” Mickey said.

 

“Why, did you have more planned for me?” Mickey looked up with an eyebrow high and sat up to grab Ian’s shoulders and pin him back against the bed.

 

“How about you tell me your real name now?” he asked.

 

Ian grinned, “I’m sure you can think of a better was to get it out of me.”

 

Mickey stared down at him hungrily. “Get up, turn over,” he growled.

 

Ian crawled up into the middle of the bed and turned onto his stomach, resting on his elbows and knees. Mickey got up onto his knees, running a hand over his ass and up the plains of his back until he was shoving Ian’s shoulders down against the bed. He squared his hips up behind him, just staring down at the way his body was bent over and felt his dick twitch at the sight.

 

“You want me?” Ian asked, “like this?”

 

Mickey just smirked, “No,” he said as he leant down to kiss Ian along his spine, moving slowly downward.

 

Ian closed his eyes, gasping a little as Mickey ran his tongue over the smooth ring of muscle. Mickey just grinned some more before leaving sloppy kisses over Ian’s tight hole. He teased at him with the tip of his tongue, making Ian whimper at the feel of it.

 

“Gonna tell me your name now?” Mickey asked, nipping at the soft pale skin of his cheek before turning back to his previous task.

 

“You really think you… _uhn_ … you really think you’ve earned it?” Ian panted, the sweat starting to form on his brow.

 

Mickey let out a groan as he lapped at him hungrily, he tasted like sweat and desire and Mickey always forgets how much he loves to do this, how much he loves the wrecked look on Ian’s face. His legs shook and he tightened his grip on the sheets, breathing heavily as he gave in.

 

“Ian, it’s Ian…” he said in a breath and Mickey’s smirk grew.

 

He pulled his mouth back and sat up, taking his cock and rubbing it against his slick hole. “You want me to fuck you Ian?” he asked.

 

Ian mumbled incoherently and Mickey grabbed his arm, pulling him up until his back was pressed against Mickey’s chest with his lips against his ear.

 

“Didn’t catch that,” he breathed, “I asked if you wanted me to fuck you.”

 

Ian nodded, “Yeah, yes,” he said.

 

Mickey just grinned, chuckling a little to himself as he rolled his hips a little. “Well you’re just gonna have to deal with disappointment,” he said.

 

Ian grinned and Mickey reached around to take Ian’s cock in his hand and jerk it a couple of times before Ian was spinning around, their limbs tangling together as they toppled down and Ian broke his own rule.

 

He kissed Mickey hard on the mouth, his teeth scraping his bottom lip as he spread Mickey out beneath him.

 

“Lube?” he said against his lips.

 

Mickey fumbled about in the draw by the bed until he pulled out the bottle. Ian had started out so composed and collected but now he was falling apart as he snatched the bottle from Mickey who was grinning madly as he pulled a condom out from the draw.

 

Ian slicked up his fingers, one of them already breaching Mickey’s entrance. He was slow and purposeful but his eyes were wild.

 

“You don’t gotta be gentle,” he said and Ian just groaned as he slid his finger all the way in.

 

Mickey let out a loud laugh and grabbed Ian’s wrist, pulling him in harder, and over and over again. Ian tore his hand away, pulling out and adding a second finger. He curled them up, Mickey’s smirk long gone and he now favoured a slack jawed look and heavy breathing.

 

“Yeah – _fuck_ – yeah, just like that…” he grunted as Ian’s fingers hit his needy spot.

 

Ian crawled down a little to lick at Mickey’s dick where it lay back against his hip, scissoring his fingers just as his tongue ran along his slit. Pre come was dribbling down and Ian sucked it into his mouth, humming around the head of his cock as Mickey cursed again.

 

“ _Jesus-fucking-Christ_ … come on, I’m good, just get on me…”

 

“I would say I’ve never met anyone so impatient for a fuck but that’s a lie…” Ian said with a grin, pulling out his fingers and leaning up to kiss Mickey on the mouth.

 

He put his hand against Ian’s chest and pushed him back, raising an eyebrow playfully.

 

Ian just bit down on his lip with his arrogant smile as he grabbed the condom packet from beside him, tearing it open and reaching down with one hand to roll it over his cock.  Mickey’s hand dropped just a little until his fingers were running over Ian’s peaked nipple. Ian just sighed harshly and grabbed his wrist, pinning it down against the bed.

 

“What? You got a rule against that too? ‘Cuz you don’t seem to good at stickin’ to ‘em,” Mickey grinned and Ian just smiled, leaning in to part his lips with his own, his tongue sliding out to caress him eagerly.

 

Mickey moaned into their kiss, opening his mouth wider to let their tongues tangle as Ian lined himself up at Mickey entrance and slowly began to push himself in. Ian held him down as his groans got more emphatic and slowly thrust in and then out again before Mickey’s impatience got the better of him and he reached his free hand down to pull Ian’s ass in, forcing him to bottom out and their mouths parted.

 

“ _Holy_ ― fuck, come on, _fuck me_ …” Mickey panted and Ian obliged, rolling his hips into him again.

 

With every thrust he quickened his pace and Mickey arched his back to give him a better angle. He lifted his legs to wrap around Ian’s waist and cried out as he hit the bundle of nerves inside him that was eager and waiting for attention.

 

Ian switched between long, hard strokes that took Mickey’s breath away and short, sharp pumps of his hips that has him panting like he was running out of air. Ian buried his face in Mickey’s shoulder, muffling his own strangled groans as he felt himself getting closer to release, and Mickey was whispering dirty things and curse words in his ear and he had to close his eyes and concentrate really hard to stop himself from coming too soon.

 

He reached between them to take Mickey’s cock in his hand and Mickey’s words got tangled up in a stream of garbled grunts and moans and it took barely any time at all before all Ian could hear was ‘ _yes, fuck, I’m there’_.

 

Ian felt his hot release against his chest and kept up his thrusts, holding back until he knew Mickey was done and he couldn’t take any more. His stomach tightened and his hips thrust an erratic few times as he came inside Mickey, collapsing down onto him as his orgasm subsided.

 

He laughed a little to himself as he rolled off and to the side, lying on his back with a stupid grin on his face.

 

“That was… that was _fucking amazing_ ,” he said through his heavy breaths and gentle laughter.

 

“No shit,” Mickey said, turning to face him. “What was that shit about no kissing?”

 

Ian smiled, “Thought it would fit the character.”

 

“Yeah well you fucked that up didn’t you?”

 

“Shut up,” he slapped at Mickey’s side playfully. “It was hot though right?”

 

“I’m not going to tell you what a good fucking idea you had, if that’s what you’re fishin’ for,” he said.

 

“At least admit that it was fun,” he said, rolling onto his side to peck Mickey’s lips. “And that you enjoyed it.”

 

“Course I did,” he said as he kissed him back. “Except for watching you grind on that asshole back at the club.”

 

Ian just laughed. “You know you’re the only asshole I want to grind on… literally.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Thought puns were my thing?”

 

“You’re a bad-pun influence.”

 

“Shut up and come join me in the fucking shower would you?” Mickey said, getting up out of bed and trying not to make a bigger mess of the sheets.

 

“You wanna try that?” Ian asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 

“Try what?”

 

“Fucking, in the shower,” Ian grinned.

 

“Hey, I’m still recovering from the last thing you asked me to try, you wanna turn off your adventurous fucking spirit for five minutes?”

 

“But it is on the table then?” Ian asked with a grin and Mickey just smiled back at him.

 

“Sure, we can try the table too,” he said and Ian laughed, following him into the bathroom and knowing the night was so not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> was it any good?


End file.
